You're My Everything
by Little-Retard
Summary: Sakura is heart broken when she finds out something about her boyfriend. Can Naruto fix the damage he's done?


I do not own Naruto or Sakura. I only own the story

Sakura sadly looked up into the sky as the tears fell from her face. She was, of course, thinking of what had happened earlier.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Sakura, I need to talk to you, um, meet me at the bridge at, uh, 7, please, it's important." Naruto, her boyfriend of 3 years in counting said to her.

Sakura wondering what he would have to say to her said confused, "Okay, I'll meet you there."

That was the first time Sakura Haruno had ever heard Naruto stutter when he talked to her.

It had just turned 7 and Naruto had just showed up.

"Whatcha need to talk to me about Naruto?" Sakura said softly turning her head.

"I-I-I I cheated on you with Hinata. Please dont take this the wrong way Sakura, it was a one time thing. I don't love her I swear, I love you and I always have!!! It's just she came on to me and I-I didn't know what to do, and then she knocked me out, and I ended up have sex with her, I'm really sorry Sakura I swear it wont ever happen again-- no please dont cry Sakura, I cant bear to see you cry. Just, can you forgive me?" Naruto pleaded while the tears fell on Sakura's face.

"I-I dont know Naruto... I dont know if I can trust you anymore.... Just-just give me some time to think..." Sakura said softly

"I-I okay... I'll leave you alone, but please remember that I love you" He said as he ran away...

End Of FLASHBACK

She softly got up from where she was sitting so quietly on the bridge, and left for home, not knowing someone was watching her.

Naruto's POV

'How could I do this... How could I hurt Sakura like this... I love her, why would I hurt her, it wasn't my fault... What happens- what happens if-if I lose her? What'll I do if she leaves me for someone else, just from that mistake... I need to make things right with her. I want her back-no I NEED her back... She's my everything... She's my heart, my soul, my love, my EVERYTHING... If I lose her... I dont know what to do....'

Naruto softly pondered these thought while softly letting the tears fall.

'I have to show her I'll do anything for her. I will show her that nothing will get between us.'

And with those encouraging words, Naruto got up from his bed, and left for Sakura's house.

For tonight, he would give her all his love.

Sakura's POV

'How could he do this to me? After all we've been through... The worse part is, I KNOW he loves me... And... I love him. I cant stand to be away from him... Because no matter what happes he's always been there for me. He's mine and I'm his... I just- I dont know if he loves me anymore.. Maybe he outgrew me... I just wish he would love me... Like I love him...'

She thought these thoughts as she laid in her bed and watched the ceiling- crying.

Then she felt a presence enter through her window.

She wasn't in the mood to fight so she just turned her head to see who was entering her room at supch as time.

Just as she thought, it was Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto." I said as I attempted to stop my tears and be strong.

"I'm here to make you mine. To claim what's rightfully mine. To win back your love" Naruto said softly while walking towards me.

I just sighed and said, "What are you going to do?"

He smiled evilly and said, "You'll see." as he walked closer and closer to me.

Now, I dont have a very good feeling about this.

He closed the gap between us by pressing his lips against mine.

He slowly snaked his tongue into my mouth and I moaned into his mouth as I gave in.

He pulled back and began to take off my clothes.

First went my shirt then my bra then pants and panties.

He smiled at my body, he apparently liked what he saw.

He slowly took off his clothes and pressed his body against me.

We both moaned very loudly.

He softly put his mouth on my right breast and sucked and licked my nipple softly.

I moaned and arched my back.

Then I screamed "NARUTOOOOOO" as I orgasmed.

Naruto's POV

I sucked on her breast and watch as she orgasmed, and all I did was smirked.

I told her softly, "This'll hurt"

She nodded mutely.

I shoved all the way in her to make her not feel as much pain.

She screamed and I silenced her by putting my mouth onto hers.

I pulled back and looked at her to make sure it was alright to continue.

She nodded again.

I slowly began to go in and out of her.

I hit her spot and she yelled, "Faster, harder, faster, harder, pleeeeeaaaasssseeeeeee." she moaned to me and I was happily responding and doing just that.

She came hard and after a couple more thrusts, I did, too.

I asked as I fell beside her and pulled out, "Did you like it?"

She nodded and said, "I loved it." and she smiled at me.

Five minutes later she was asleep in my arms.

I softly whispered to her as I fell asleep, "Your my everything."

And I softly fell asleep with her.


End file.
